fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo the Animated Series
Fantendo the Animated Series is an animated television show airing on Cartoon Network, Nicktoons, and Disney XD, as well as on Netflix episodically. The show focuses on a big group of characters who hang out and live a mild boring life in Weststar, a small moon with no planet to orbit on, that features a western like area with hot dry sandy landscapes. Soon, some sort of dilemma interrupts their lives. It was pitched by executive producer, Sr.Wario, but is really a masterpiece created by the hard work of various Fantendo developers. Characters *Unten: A blue beorn who has trouble with his past, but always tries to keep the best of mind and help his friends. He also has a future version that plays an interesting role in the overall continuity. *Britt: A disabled girl who uses a wheelchair to get around. Typically the most level-headed out of the group. *Zander (This character should be described by Sorastitch): TBA *Rachel (This character should be described by Sorastitch): TBA *John Thron: An original character who is the "ladies man", but overall fails pretty much everytime he tries. *Scratch Kat: A sarcastic cat who is very laid back, unless something disrupts him. *Data: A quiet smart bounty hunter/cyber warrior who helps his friends no matter what. *Ella Metals: The "girl next door" who John fawns over. She is quite pretty, athletic, and smart. *Flip: A regular frog of sorts who is always wearing different hats. He actually has many abilities, but likes to chill. *Cobby: A rattlesnake, and Flip's best friend. He's like Flip, but he usually helps whenever he can. *Pilf: An insane psychopath who often impersonates Flip. He is currently in jail, but often breaks out and tries to kill the gang. *Fandro: A crazy blob who is always staring at the characters with his red eye. He is quite smart though. *Jake: Most likely the smartest of the group, Jake comes from a normal world in Reality-0(Real Life). However, he hacked one game he shouldn't have and was transported in "Fantendo the Video Game" and must learn to fit in with the others. *Johain Twins: Percy and Catherine at The Johanin Twins, teens who lost their parents to the evil White Hood, or Reaper Man. *General Scotch: A fifteen year old general that is intelligent but quite clumsy. He is considered to be friendless. He is always willing to help out the heroes when the time comes. *Bowie: A green teddy bear that has a wife and kids at 18. He is jolly and happy and pretty powerful. However, he is sort of the black sheep of the group and is discriminated because he is a teddy bear. He is a teddy bear rights activist. *Bananas: A villain. He is the laughing stock of the villains but actually can usurp a Tails Doll-like form which terrifies many. Aside from his Tails Doll-like form he uses telekinesis powers. *Hugo: The strong and brave hero of Lani City who is not the smartest but very strong. He has a very short temper. *White Hood: Leader of The White Hood Army, White Hood served Satan, but now works on his own plans... *Pesh: A 23-year old Pouchet with a knight's helmet. Pesh is willing to help his comrades as much as possible. Sometimes, he gets a bit too loyal, though. *Pashie: Pesh's 22-year old girlfriend. Whilst addicted to shopping, she is an understanding, caring mother figure. *The Sorcerer: A mysterious trickster with magical powers beyond everyone else's. No one knows who he is nor why he's doing this. He's not evil, but he isn't good either: he just tricks everyone regardless of their align of morality. *Kirp: Unten's friend and often being the sarcastic guy of the team, mostly pointing out the stupid things or the really ridiculous stuff. He also hosts a web show named "Mystery Beorn Theather 9000". *Marty And His Shadow: Percy's quiet strange friend. He was bullied a lot for his quirks, especially saying that he has an imaginary friend. However, people do not bother him anymore and he thinks of himself highly, because his shadow does talk to him and gift him with various dark powers. *Ujori Kasami: A japanese schoolboy from Reality-0 that has experince with going through space, and one that have a intelligent mind with can uses Thunder Powers and a Light Sword and Laser Gun. He's mostly friendly and caring(especially to his friends and his little sister, Miku Kasami), and also brave. *Mylan Starlight: The Queen of Skies of Wonders and the mother of Maria Starlight. She's more caring and beatiful, and stop any threats she discovers. She cares for her daughter and her older sister, Karina Starlight. *Princess ApplePeach: The young caring princesss of Cookieville, who is a adventurer. She's quite nice and often a mother bear to her friends. She is very powerful and a bit chubby. *Mary Sue: A perfect girl who is smart, very attractive, and athletic. However, she is actually very mean and Ella's main rival. *White: An adventurer who roams alone. He is a Popopo and no one calls him a recolor, as he is quite feared. He'll help sometimes, but doesn't stick around. He uses his paintbrush as a weapon. *Ohama: A mysterious girl who mostly appears on the background, she is a character that tries to hang around with the main team, but everyone rejects her. Add your characters here if you signed up but I didn't list your character.